


Самую малость "Хроники Нарнии"

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Написано по заявке. Саму заявку прилагаю в конце, дабы не портить интригу.





	Самую малость "Хроники Нарнии"

Стив с силой трет шею и думает, что умудрился сойти с ума и не заметить.  
Впрочем, имеют место быть самые разные гипотезы (Стив пытается мыслить рационально и даже научно и тем самым доказать себе, что с ума все же не сошёл; пока не сошёл).  
Самое логичное и, очевидно, верное предположение выдвигает Наташа:  
— Скорее всего, проспорил кому-то. Или прикалывается.  
— Или изобрел какую-то штуку, тестировать которую нужно именно так, — предлагает в ответ, чтобы не отставать от Наташи, Клинт. — Кому бы он мог проспорить, сама подумай.  
— Однажды он проспорил Дубине. Бутылку машинного масла, — припоминает Стив. — Дубина говорил, что обыграет Лапу-Растяпу в шахматы, а Тони не верил.  
— Ага, — соглашается Брюс, — очень на него похоже. Я вообще не знал, что Лапа с Дубиной играют в шахматы.  
— Ещё в шашки и монополию.  
Всем присутствующим требуется некоторое время на обдумывание этого известия.  
— Но делать-то что будем? — вопрошает всё же Стив. В монополию роботы Тони так себе играют, надо признать. Дубина вечно роняет все карточки.  
Наташа хмыкает. Клинт хмыкает вслед за ней, и Стив чего-то в этой жизни не понимает. Брюс ласково улыбается и пожимает плечами:  
— А ничего.  
— Ничего? — тупо повторяет Стив.  
— В конце концов ему самому надоест, — поясняет Брюс. — Или, может, он хочет от тебя каких-нибудь особенных… форм уговаривания.  
Продолжая улыбаться, Брюс слегка розовеет, берёт свою кружку чая и уходит. Стив понимает, что это сейчас Брюс намекнул. Стив даже понимает, _на что_. Стив достаточно хорошо адаптирован в социуме двадцать первого века. У этих людей все мысли только об одном.  
Следом кухню покидает Наташа, а Клинт, кажется, исчезает в вентиляционной шахте (что вообще-то невозможно, как объяснял Коулсон).  
Стив вздыхает.  
На поднос ставит две чашки кофе и тарелку с пончиками.  
Это "одно", о котором все мысли, Стиву весьма по вкусу.

***  
В спальне приятный полумрак. Приятная большая кровать. Приятный пушистый ковер на полу (на ковре тоже можно… любить друг друга).  
В спальне, в общем, приятно, но конкретно сейчас — несколько печально. Стив опускает поднос на пол, сам садится и прислоняется спиной к дверце шкафа.  
— Я тебе завтрак принёс, — говорит. — Кофе Брюс раздобыл, какой-то сорт, про который я знаю только, что пакетик стоил сто долларов. Тони, за сто долларов можно купить сто обедов для африканских школьников.  
Нет ответа.  
— Тем не менее, кофе вкусный. Себе я тоже заварил чашку. Хотя и не одобряю покупку такого дорогого кофе. Чтоб ты знал.  
Ответа нет и вновь.  
— Кофе остывает. Кофе ценой в сто долларов за унцию. Я только не понимаю. Мне показалось сперва, что я с ума схожу. То есть вроде как… Ну. Зачем? Чем ты там занят.  
Стив думает, ему и на этот раз не ответят. Слышит чужое дыхание.  
Но снисходят:  
— Ты "Хроники Нарнии" читал.  
— Там девочка в шкаф залезла и попала в волшебную страну, — тут же вспоминает Стив. Хорошая книжка. — Ты — не попал. Может, вылезешь уже и позавтракаем?  
Смешок.  
— Но я не поэтому залез.  
— А почему? Я... Я всё равно не понимаю.  
Тяжелый вздох.  
— Вот и я не пойму. Зачем я сюда залез? И сижу? Я вообще-то хотел взять чистую футболку. А потом — вдруг… Но знаешь, тут темно и тихо. Хорошо. Никто не отвлекает и прекрасно думается. Иди сюда.  
Стив моргает.  
Стив снова трет шею.  
Кофе остывает. А пончики, наверно, черствеют.  
Стив глубоко вдыхает.  
Это такой акт веры?  
Стив лезет в шкаф.  
В шкафу действительно темно и тихо.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив.  
В шкафу, в темноте и тишине, к тому же приятно обниматься.

 

Заявка: Уговорить Тони вылезти из шкафа.


End file.
